Conquistando a Belarús
by Narue Inverse
Summary: Por una apuesta con el ruso, Alfred se propone conseguir una cita con Belarús. ¿Lo conseguirá o morirá en el intento? Humor fail. USABela


**Título:** Conquistando a Belarús

**Nº de palabras:** 3226

**Personajes/Pairings:** América x Belarús. Insinuaciones de otras parejas. Aparición de Rusia, Ucrania, Lituania y Polonia.

**Advertencias:** Humor fail y quizá un poco de OoC (aunque, para la situación, creo haberme amoldado bien a los personajes).

**Disclaimer:** Por suerte o por desgracia, Hetalia no me pertenece xD Fic hecho para **fayles**, que me pidió algo cómico con Belarús. ¡Y creo que lo he conseguido!

* * *

><p><strong>CONQUISTANDO A BELARÚS<strong>

— Entonces… ¿todo bien? –preguntó Alfred, alzando la ceja con incredulidad.

Rusia sonrió inocentemente. ¿Cómo iba a estar todo bien, cerebro de hamburguesa? Por su culpa, la Unión Soviética había acabado por disolverse, y todos los países que antes vivían bajo su techo le habían abandonado.

Belarús entró, y al llegar donde estaban sentados los dos hombres, depositó una taza de café frente al americano y un té con vodka para su hermano. Acto seguido, y sin decir una sola palabra, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Todos menos ella, claro.

Alfred observó a la chica en todo momento con mal disimulado interés. Por supuesto, aquello no pasó desapercibido para el ex-soviético.

— ¿Se niega a abandonarte?

— Da –respondió Iván, bebiendo del té recién traído. Delicioso. Con el punto justo de vodka que le gustaba- Belarús puede llegar a ser muy… obstinada.

América sonrió de medio lado. Aún recordaba al gigante euroasiático huyendo de su hermana menor. Una estampa ciertamente cómica.

— No será por mucho tiempo.

Eso era algo que al ruso no le importaría mucho que sucediese.

— Pero no lo hará –aseguró, totalmente convencido.

— Ya lo creo que si –aseguró a su vez el americano- Todos los que una vez estuvieron contigo tienen que empezar de nuevo.

"Para acabar bajo tu influencia en vez de la mía, ¿no?" pensó con desagrado Iván. Pero el ruso era consciente de que la derrota era demasiado reciente como para permitirse un comentario de ese estilo. En cambio, pensó en algo más divertido. Sonrió.

— Pero Natasha no es como los demás. No conseguirías separarla de mi, y mucho menos salir con ella, como hiciste con Vietnam.

— ¿Qué nos apostamos? –preguntó Alfred, sonriendo con prepotencia.

Que alguien tan estúpido fuese la primera potencia mundial era algo que Rusia no podía concebir. Imitó la sonrisa del otro.

— ¿Qué te parece una humillación publica? –propuso Iván, riendo levemente.

— ¡Hecho! Si pierdes… deberás llevarme a tu espalda durante toda una reunión mundial de países…

— ¿Sólo eso?

—… desnudo –añadió el americano, sonriendo con malicia.

— ¡Oh, vaya! –exclamó Iván, ampliando su sonrisa. Aquello ya era más interesante- De acuerdo, pero si eres tú el que pierde deberás aparecer también desnudo en una reunión… y con uno de los condones que te mandé puesto.

Alfred se sonrojó violentamente, recordando aquel humillante envío. Sin embargo, no le vaciló el pulso al tender su mano hacia el ruso.

Ambas naciones las estrecharon fuertemente, con una sonrisa que parecía rozar la locura… o la subnormalidad profunda.

Plan A: Ataque directo

Apenas faltaban unos minutos para entrar a la reunión. Alfred observaba, a una distancia prudencial, a la bielorrusa. Se ajustó la chaqueta, sonriendo. Nunca antes había hablado con ella, así que no dudaba que tras mostrarle su heroico carisma caería rendida a sus pies.

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

— ¡Ey, Belarús! -exclamó el americano, llegando adonde ella estaba- Yo, el gran héroe, te invita a tomar algo después de la reunión. ¿Aceptas, o aceptas?

Natasha le devolvió una mirada helada.

— Aparta de mi camino, estúpido yankee, o te mataré. Si no te haces uno con mi hermano, no tenemos nada que hablar, cerdo capitalista.

Justo en ese momento abrieron las puertas de la sala de reuniones. La chica acudió rápido a tomar sitio al lado de Iván, ignorando completamente a Alfred, mientras éste se quedaba clavado en el sitio, esperando su tan ansiado "Acepto".

RESULTADO: Estados Unidos 0 – Belarús 1

Plan B: Intento conquistador

De acuerdo, el primer contacto con la hermana del ruso no había salido como esperaba, ¡pero no por ello iba a rendirse! Aún le quedaban algunas cartas por jugar.

Devanándose los sesos en un plan alternativo, Alfred recordó el tiempo que pasó junto a Francis cuando eran aliados. Todos los países sabían que era un pervertido, su fama le precedía (sobre todo si el británico estaba cerca para exagerar los hechos), pero el americano también le había visto su faceta galante y… ¡caray! Ese tipo si sabía conquistar a una dama. Igual que los hermanos italianos, que ahí donde los veías también sabían tratar a las señoritas.

Alfred sólo necesitaba recordar todo lo que les había visto hacer y darle un poco de su heroica gracia. Fijo que ante eso la bielorrusa no se resistía.

Acababan de dar una pausa de 15 minutos para la reunión, y vio como Belarús salía de la sala, seguramente para traerle un té con vodka a su hermano. Perfecto. Intentando no llamar mucho la atención, el americano salió tras ella y la siguió, llegando, efectivamente, a la cafetería.

Se acercó a Natasha con una encantadora sonrisa, y cuando estuvo a su altura le tomó delicadamente la mano, besándola. La miró por encima de la montura. Ninguna reacción. ¿Sería buena señal?

— Perdona… ¿te llamas Google?

Natasha siguió mirándole, impasible. ¿A que venía esa pregunta? ¿Acaso no la conocía? Bueno… la verdad es que no le extrañaba sabiendo que era incapaz de señalar a cualquier otro país en su estúpido mapa.

— No. ¿Por qué?

— Porque en ti encuentro todo lo que busco –contestó el americano, con una arrebatadora sonrisa en los labios.

La eslava dejó entrever una ínfima sonrisa. Alfred se ilusionó. ¿Lo había conseguido?

— ¿Y tú? ¿Te llamas Yahoo?

— Eh… no. ¿Por qué?

— Porque no haces más que preguntas estúpidas –le respondió Natasha, sagaz.

Alfred fue incapaz de responder a eso.

— Pero… ¡ay! –se quejó, apartando rápidamente la mano tras notar un pinchazo. El rubio no pudo hacer nada tras ver como Belarús se guardaba el cuchillo y se marchaba con el pedido.

Había vuelto a perder… y encima de todo llegó tarde a la reunión.

RESULTADO: Orgullo de Alfred _Por los suelos_ – Orgullo de Natasha _Satisfecho_

Plan C: Big Brother

Belarús no era como cualquier otra chica, eso le había quedado claro al americano. Y visto que ya iba por el plan C (¡por favor! El héroe nunca necesita llegar a esos extremos), Alfred consideró que debería tener más en cuenta los gustos de la chica y no confiar únicamente en su estilo.

A ver, a ella le gustaba su hermano, ¿no? Quería casarse con él, era obvio que si. Eso quería decir… que le gustaba el tipo de relación hermanita-hermano mayor. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué otra cosa sino iba a fijarse en el ruso? Tenía una nariz enorme y siempre huía de ella, no podía haber otro motivo por el que le gustara.

Estaba muy claro entonces que debía hacer.

— ¡Belarús-chan! –exclamó Alfred, llegando hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Tsk… -Natasha frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios le había dado con ella? Y, más importante, ¿cómo había encontrado su casa?- Déjame en paz, yankee.

— No, no, no~ -canturreó el rubio, sin perder la sonrisa- Esas no son maneras de tratar a tu hermano mayor.

—… ¿Qué?

— ¡Si! He decidido que, a partir de ahora, te tomaré como mi hermana menor. Me preocuparé por ti y tu economía, para que vaya bien. ¿Qué me dices? ¿No vienes a darle un abrazo a tu hermano ma…?

Pero lo que recibió por respuesta fue un jarrón directo a la cara.

— ¡Antes me saco las entrañas y se las doy al hortera de Polonia para que las pinte de rosa que ser tu hermana menor, cerdo capitalista! ¡Lárgate de mi casa o muere!

— Pero… -sin embargo, en cuanto vio que Natasha sacaba un par de cuchillos de los bajos de la falda, supo que lo de morir iba en serio. Alfred salió corriendo de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

RESULTADO: Alfred _Horrorizado _– Natasha _Iracunda_

Plan D: Hora de gastar

Alfred ya había visto que intentar adivinar los gustos de la bielorrusa no era su fuerte, así que pensó que lo mejor era preguntarle a alguien cercano a ella sobre éstos. El resultado no podía ser peor, ¿verdad?

Con esa pretensión acabó en casa de Ucrania.

—… ¿Hola? -se aventuró el americano, abriendo suavemente la puerta- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Al fondo del pasillo, apenas iluminado, escuchó un sollozo. Alfred tragó saliva al recordarle aquello a una escena de esas películas de miedo que tanto le asus… imponían.

— ¿Hola?

_Boing, boing._

El americano entró, ignorando el extraño ruido y las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo. Movió la puerta con sumo cuidado, pero no pudo evitar que ésta diera un golpe seco al cerrarse.

_Boing, boing, boing, boing__._

—¿Rusia-chan? ¿Eres tú? –lentamente, la cabeza de Ucrania empezó a asomarse tras la esquina, a lo que Alfred suspiró largamente, aliviado.

— No, soy América –contestó, dedicándole una sonrisa _made in USA_- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Yekaterina, más tranquila, salió de su escondite, respondiéndole con una gentil sonrisa.

— Por supuesto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— Estoy intentando acercarme a Belarús-chan. Lo he intentado de varias formas, pero siempre me rechaza. Y he pensado que tú, siendo su hermana, quizá podrías indicarme cómo hacerlo.

Aquella revelación sorprendió gratamente a la ucraniana, quien alcanzó a sonreír dulcemente al chico. Yekaterina pensaba a menudo que su hermana menor necesitaba frecuentar otras compañías además de la de Iván, tanto por su propio bien como por el del ruso. Quizá América pudiera conseguirlo.

— Bueno… no sé que habrás intentado exactamente, pero hay algo que poca gente sabe de Talya –amplió levemente su sonrisa- Y es que desde niña le encantan las muñecas.

¿Muñecas? ¡Quien lo hubiera imaginado! Mas Alfred se sorprendió a su mismo pensando que fuese lógico que a una chica tan bonita, por muy fría que aparentase ser, le gustasen las muñecas.

— Quizá deberías…

— Thanks you! –exclamó Alfred, interrumpiendo a la mayor- Ya sé lo que voy a hacer. ¡Muchas gracias por el consejo!

Y sin más, con la energía que siempre le ha caracterizado, salió de la casa, dejando a Yekaterina con la intriga de qué habría pasado por la cabeza del americano para irse de esa forma.

-´`·.·´`-

Natasha llegó a su casa tras otro intento infructuoso de ser una con Rusia. Suspiró pesadamente. Sin embargo, jamás se daría por vencida, no, estaba totalmente convencida de que al final Iván se daría cuenta de que lo mejor era aceptar su incondicional (y obsesivo) amor. Pero hasta que ese momento llegase, cada vez que fracasase, volvería a casa cabizbaja para disfrutar de su solitaria tranquilidad.

Por eso, lo menos que esperaba al abrir la puerta de su casa era que una ola de muñecas acabase suavemente a sus pies. Contempló, perpleja, la montaña de muñecas mientras alcanzaba a tomar la más cercana. "La verdad es que son bonitas", pensó la bielorrusa, acariciando con la yema del dedo la mejilla de porcelana. Pero casi nadie sabía de su afición secreta a las muñecas…

Un pensamiento ilusionado cruzó su mente. Quizá… quizá se tratase de un regalo de disculpa por parte de su hermano. Si, estaba segura…

…hasta que vio a América salir de debajo de la montaña de muñecas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Belarús-chan! –exclamó Alfred, al margen de los pensamientos homicidas que pasaban por la mente de la chica.

— Tú…

— Si, yo –se acercó- ¿Te gustan? ¡He comprado las más bonitas de todo el mundo!

Natasha no sabía que decir. Todas eran preciosas, para que decir otra cosa, pero que el americano hubiese conseguido entrar en su casa y llenarla de muñecas era por lo menos inquietante. Y exagerado, ¿no podía comprar dos o tres como mucho?

—… ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

— ¿Lo de las muñecas? –Alfred amplió su sonrisa- Ucrania me lo dijo.

Belarús se anotó mentalmente el ir a hablar con su querida hermana mayor.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No me merezco un beso por el esfuerzo?

— Claro…

— ¿De verdad? –preguntó el americano, con ilusión, pero sin saber si fiarse, pues ya iban demasiados fracasos para un héroe como él. Y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Natasha le metió la muñeca en la boca.

— No.

Algo le decía que esa era la respuesta.

RESULTADO: Alfred _Arruinado _– Natasha _Con demasiadas muñecas_

Plan E: Haciendo caso al travesti

¡Aquello ya era demasiado! Alfred estaba teniendo demasiada paciencia. Normalmente, cuando algo representaba una dificultad excesiva lo dejaba, pues pocas veces veía que un esfuerzo a largo tiempo se viese recompensando. Mas no era este caso… ¡tenía que ganar la apuesta con Rusia costase lo que costase!

Ni sus ideas geniales ni el consejo de Ucrania habían servido. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? No podía pedirle ayuda a Rusia, y aunque pudiera, ¡el héroe jamás le pide ayuda al villano!

Una hamburguesa fluorescente se encendió en el cerebro de América.

— ¡Lituania!

El aludido volteó y sonrió al reconocer a Alfred. Polonia, a su lado, puso una mueca de desagrado, ya que suficiente hacía yendo a las inútiles conferencias mundiales como para encima perder su valioso tiempo con el tipo que las organizaba.

— Hola América. ¿Cómo está?

— Vamos Lituania, pasaste mucho tiempo en mi casa como para seguir tratándome como un viejo –rió afable el americano.

— Bueno, si, tipo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Feliks, a quien se le notaba impaciente por irse. O puede que algo más.

— Feliks, no seas así con América… -le regañó el otro.

— No te preocupes, Lituania. Pero ya que me lo ha recordado, quisiera pedirte un favor –Alfred juntó las dos manos y le miró con ojos suplicantes.

Toris rió, reconociendo el mismo gesto que le hacía cuando vivía con él.

— Tú dirás.

— Por una especie de misión tengo que conseguir una cita con Belarús. Me contaste tiempo atrás que te gustaba y que conseguiste una. ¿Me podrías decir cómo?

Lituania era un chico conocido por su paciencia y amabilidad, y pocas cosas parecían molestarle… esa era una de ellas. No lo demostró abiertamente, con gritos e insultos, pero un cambio en su semblante demostró que no le agradó precisamente la petición.

— ¿Una especie de misión? –preguntó, serio, ante lo que Alfred no supo que responder. Si le decía que era por una apuesta no sólo no le respondería, hasta podía enfadarse…

Pero no hizo falta, porque el polaco contestó por su compañero.

— Como que hay que estar muy loco para intentar salir con ella –rió Feliks, ignorando la mirada molesta del castaño- Tipo, como que Liet consiguió una cita con la hermana de Rusia por su insistencia, y volvió con los dedos rotos. Ósea, la única manera de conseguir una cita con Belarús y volver de una pieza es ser Rusia.

Las palabras del polaco entraron en la mente de América pasando un filtro, eliminando el exceso de palabras y llegando a una conclusión bastante interesante. Sonrió.

-´`·.·´`-

Otra estúpida reunión organizada por el estúpido yankee. Por lo menos en aquella ocasión la había dejado en paz. Natasha sonrió con suficiencia al pensar que al fin se habría rendido ante lo evidente: ella solamente estaba por y para su adorado hermano.

Y hablando del hombre de sus sueños, ahí estaba, a unos metros de ella. La chica no dudó un momento en engancharse al brazo de Iván, quien, al sentir la presión, hizo un débil gesto de liberación que no llegó a más porque Natasha rápidamente rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Aunque… notó algo raro.

— Niisama… no estás comiendo bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó, al notar que su hermano estaba más delgado de lo habitual. Intentó mirarle a la cara, pero la tenía girada hacia el otro lado- Si te casaras conmigo, yo procuraría que todas tus necesidades estuvieran perfectamente satisfechas…

Belarús percibió como sus orejas se ponían coloradas, lo cual no era muy habitual.

— Está bien… da –contestó, con una voz ligeramente más grave de lo normal, pero con ese tono infantil que le caracterizaba. Natasha abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

— Niisama… ¿de verdad?

Rusia asintió.

— Pero sólo… si antes tienes una cita con América.

¿Cómo? Aquello ya era demasiado extraño.

— Sabes que jamás saldría con ese yankee, aunque fuese una sola cita.

— ¡Pe-pero me casaré contigo!

La bielorrusa deshizo el agarre y miró al impostor con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

— América…

"¡Mierda!" pensó Alfred, tragando saliva mientras veía, asustado, como un aura oscura se formaba alrededor de Belarús. Su magnífica caracterización a la basura. Se había molestado en conseguir el mismo atuendo que vestía el ruso, una peluca exacta y hasta unos zapatos con los que aparentar más altura.

Y aún así había fracasado.

Retrocedió unos pasos, prólogo de una nueva huida. Pero, en esta ocasión, Natasha fue más rápida, y le propinó una patada ahí donde a los hombres les dolía más.

El americano se encogió en si mismo, mas no cayó. En esas circunstancias era donde se veía la fortaleza de un héroe… y él, desde luego, estaba teniendo mucha. Levantó la mirada y vio como la chica sacaba todo su arsenal de cuchillos.

— Muere.

— Espera, Belarús-chan, puedo expli… -pero supo que no había nada que explicar cuando uno de sus cuchillos pasó peligrosamente cerca de su mejilla- De acuerdo, hablaremos en otro momento…

Y levantándose de sus cenizas cuan ave fénix, Alfred echó a correr por el largo pasillo sintiendo muy de cerca la presencia de Natasha.

RESULTADO: Alfred _Sin pelotas _– Natasha _Detenida por los de seguridad_

Plan F: Final

Alfred estaba confuso… en ningún momento había perdido de vista la apuesta, pero no sabía decir cuando fue que realmente empezó a interesarse por la bielorrusa. A medida que intentaba acercarse a ella de mil maneras distintas veía reacciones inesperadas, pequeñas cosas que llamaban su atención.

Conseguiría una cita aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

Vio a Natasha salir y llamó su atención a una prudencial distancia, sin olvidar el último golpe propinado. Cuando vio que ella lo único que hacía era dedicarle un ceño fruncido se acercó.

—… No te rindes, ¿no? –preguntó Belarús, sin apartarla mirada.

Él negó con la cabeza, esbozando enseguida una pequeña sonrisa.

— Y puedo llegar a ser más insistente que Lituania.

— Al menos eres más original.

América rió, sin esperar aquella contestación.

— ¿Y bien? No creo que mueras por concederme una cita. Aunque, a este paso, puede que yo si.

— ¿Por qué? -preguntó Natasha, con un brillo de desconfianza en sus ojos- ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo?

Alfred se la quedó contemplando durante unos segundos en los que su expresión adquirió un matiz de seriedad, impropio en él. ¿Por qué? La apuesta, por supuesto. Pero había más. Igual que se había dado cuenta de las peculiaridades de la bielorrusa, había notado algo más:

Necesitaba urgentemente un héroe que la sacara de esa falsa ilusión que creía por cuento de hadas.

— Me gustan los retos –respondió sencillamente, con una media sonrisa.

Natasha ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle. No sabía decir hasta que punto era franco con ella… pero, si no lo era, lo descubriría, y se arrepentiría de ello.

— De acuerdo –musitó suavemente, pero fue suficiente para que el americano lo escuchara y gritara, eufórico.

Todos los países que por allí andaban no pudieron evitar voltear la mirada hacia el foco del escándalo, y eso que era relativamente habitual que el culpable fuese América. Mas siempre cambiaba la circunstancia, y en esta ocasión se sorprendieron al ver con quien estaba hablando.

Rusia acompañaba al grupo, y observaba la escena sin perder su eterna sonrisa. Algunos le preguntaban de que iba aquello, y él simplemente se encogía de hombros.

Era obvio que había perdido la apuesta, pero no era aquello lo que más le preocupaba. Una sensación incómoda se negaba a abandonar su pecho mientras observaba a ambas naciones. ¿Quién sería el causante de tan desagradable sensación?

¿América?... ¿O quizá Belarús?


End file.
